Soul of the Cosmos
"You wanna know what the Soul is? It started the big bang. It's what created every big bang. Life doesn't just disappear at the end. The Soul is the end and the beginning. To put another example on it, it's like the vary heart of God guiding us to the promise land." ~ Marie The Soul of the Cosmos is a mysterious power source, used to power the ARC and open gateways between worlds in danger. Both frightening and majestic in appearance, it is known for it's immense power with a sentient aura governing over it, allowing no more power than is required at any given time. About Often described as the counter part to a black hole, giving life rather than destroying it, the Soul of the Cosmos is one of a kind. It shares a similar appearance to a black hole, only its radiates vibrant colors of light rather than drawing them in. Upon it's discovery, it's been said Erland could hear the sound of his own wife's voice calling out to him from beyond the void, leading him to believe it was connected across worlds. Another theory set forth by the ARC's mother, Marie, is that the Soul is what energy remains of those worlds destroyed, as well as what energy remains of those now slowed in time or suspended in isolation without their missing traveler, powered by the longing hearts of those who have lost the ones they love. If such were the case, than the Soul is no more than the broken hearts of every world in existence channeled into one power sources intended on bringing those lost travelers home. With this theory, Marie also speculated that the Soul draws power from all those worlds around it, almost like a sentient mind as a Guardian of its own, watching over every world. "It puts out energy like I’ve never seen before. Enough to cut through the fabric of the world around us, and create a wormhole to other worlds. Enough power to vaporize a whole universe. But the weird thing is, it only produces enough power that’s needed. No more, no less. It creates power from nothing, and always just the right amount. Like it’s connected to every world, and draws power from all of them. This thing would make Oppenheimer wet his drawers. It can destroy a series of universes in a heartbeat, but chooses not to. It’s alive.” ~ Otto Erland's Discovery of the Soul Early on in his arrival to Asphodel, Erland took it upon himself to explore many of the unseen depths of Asphodels Alpha Island. While diving through its lower caverns, he stumbled upon the Soul almost like a burning bush, calling out to it's prophet. Choosing to keep the Soul a secret, Erland put together an expedition with his friend and engineering partner, Marie Fincher, to study and understand the Soul further. The two of them spent three weeks in the lower caves, allowing themselves to be whisked away by it's very presents before finally returning to the surface with a new plan to use it as a power source in their return home.